homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Roger Murtaugh
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Homeland TV Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Thanks Thanks for creating this wiki. I "auto-adopted" it the other day, which means I'm an admin too, but it's just you and me at the moment anyway. Teleputer 22:15, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Non-content comments Two minor comments about formatting and image licensing: # Episode titles should be in double quotes, as opposed to italics. # Images from the show are copyrighted and thus displayed here under "fair use" rules, as opposed to public domain. Teleputer 01:39, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Can I help Hey dude, I love Homeland. (I'm 13 and I shouldn't be watching it :3) I'd love to help you out, 2morrow! [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 00:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) image sources Can you please tell me where you get your images? Are they "Free and official" or are they '*cough*''' from somewhere else *cough*. If it's the latter, I can provide with tons of screengrabs. If not, then I'll just continuie with articles. I just wanna know what boat I'm riding in and how I can help. ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 22:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm Lexi and I'm a Wikia staff member. I'm also a huge Homeland fan. I love this wiki and I think it would look great with a few tweaks. These tweaks wouldn't delete content or important pages, just make the main page look a little nicer and attract more viewers. I was thinking of a portal with the characters that looks polished, a photo gallery, a poll, and a skin that fades instead of tiles. Tell me what you think, and I hope I can get your permission on this. LexiLexi 00:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Here is the Homeland skin I created. I thought this was good since I think Saul is becoming a pretty important character, and he'll be in it too. Let me know if you had a different vision for this. The skin you have now is actually pretty cool, it just shouldn't tile. if you still prefer the skin you have now, we *can* use it. LexiLexi 21:30, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Also, I created this skin...it's similar to yours, but a little cleaner and it won't tile. I think this one is better than the other one I created. LexiLexi 21:47, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I can try and make it more defined. Also, check out pinksandbox.wikia.com for the final product too. I made that sandbox when I was working on Pink wiki, but that's done so I'm using it for Homeland now. LexiLexi 22:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, less blurry No worries at all! You are a very easy admin to communicate with, and this is my job, and I love it! I have worked on wikis where I've had to propose 10 different skins because the admin was so particular...this is really no biggie! Take a look at pinksandbox wiki at the end of the day to see my iea for the main page :) LexiLexi 22:24, November 15, 2011 (UTC) The sand box wiki is complete! http://pinksandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Pinksandbox_Wiki (of course, ther ewould be a REAL blog post, not just a blank space under "blogs"). Let me know what you think of the poll topic- feel free to change it yourself, I'm more about the layout. Also, your wordmark is pretty cool. We could keep that the same. LexiLexi 00:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, My name is Josh. I am an admin over at the Dexter Wiki. I was wondering if you were interested in placing a little icon on your main page to our Wiki and we'd do the same for you guys? -Thanks! 03:49, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:26, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome!--Opark 77 (talk) 12:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Live Chat Hey there! I was wondering how you felt about Wikia's chat feature, several TV wikis have begun holding weekly live chats as their show airs to provide users a place to discuss what they're seeing live as the plot unfolds. This is a fairly non-invasive feature - about the size of the search box - which sits in the right rail on content pages. I'd have to enable it here, after which I'd blog about it, and then ideally put a small banner up on the main page (right column?) - something like this: Anyway, please let me know what you think about this idea - and if it would be alright for me to enable this option here on Homeland Wiki. Thank you for your time! :) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png '@''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:16, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, chat is turned on ( ) - do you mind if I put the banner up on the main page? :::Also, I was wondering what you thought of replacing the current headers with the HOMELAND font, and swapping out the blue "wiki" in the wordmark logo for a "wiki" using that same series font. ::::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi!! Thanks for your welcome! Background image Hi Roger. I'm Joe from Wikia. I see that you uploaded the current background image, so I wanted to mention a slight issue. With the recent change to the Wikia skin, there is now a gap near the top of the page just below the global header - Wikia, 'Start a wiki' button, etc. This is resulting in the white part of the background being visible. I wanted to offer to fix this minor issue by redoing the background using the same images. Take a look at this preview when you get a chance. If you want to use it, the background image is here. Feel free to save it to your computer and upload it to the wiki. Or if you'd prefer that I do it, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:43, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :The new background is up. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:50, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey! You're welcome!! I hope this contibution cille help you! ;) Fallenstorm (talk) 18:45, January 21, 2013 (UTC)Fallensorm Interwikis Please add these interwikis in Homeland TV Wiki de: es: fr: --Roi González (talk) 21:01, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :How? Roger Murtaugh (talk) 07:56, May 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Copy this code and paste in Homeland TV Wiki bellow all, after categories. --Roi González (talk) 16:58, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi Roger Murtaugh, In case we haven't met yet, hi, I'm Andrew. I'm Wikia's technical community manager. If you have no idea what that means, my job is to make sure our partners and users are properly set up with the right content, tools, and (when something fails) technical solutions. Last month, in partnership with Sony, we launched Wikia for TV SideView. TVSV electronic programming guide for Android that comes pre-loaded on Sony's Android devices. Now, when users access their favorite shows on the TVSV, they can browse your wikia's information alongside programming notes like airtime. It has been a smashing success thus far. In fact, Homeland Wikia - along with a few others I'll be contacting - has ended up being more popular than we'd anticipated! Traffic has been coming at a pace that exceeded our expectations, and many more folks are now reading and enjoying your community's work. There are a couple gaps in content that we and the users have noticed, and I'm wondering if anyone here has the knowledge necessary to fill them in. You've developed a brand-new audience overnight, and they've quite enjoyed what you have here. I'm curious if you'd like to expand your reach, because if you do, I can show you where you might want to build some content. If there are questions or comments, leave them here and I will be happy to talk! Hey! I'm new here and I realized that none of the episode pages have galleries. Would you mind if I added them? Hey! You are an admin here right? Would you mind giving me admin rights, because the main page is locked and it needs to be edited. Plus I can keep a watch on the wiki, and edit it as much as possible. Hey! You are an admin here right? Would you mind giving me admin rights, because the main page is locked and it needs to be edited. Plus I can keep a watch on the wiki, and edit it as much as possible. Question: Should the numbering of the episodes begin anew or should it be numbered through, like it is now (Season 2, number 13, etc)? Atvoogt (talk) 23:19, November 10, 2015 (UTC)At Voogt Hi, I was just wondering if you could use another admin to help maintain this Wikia? I would be more than happy to help get everything up to date. Sfinn85Sfinn85 (talk) 16:58, February 24, 2016 (UTC)